


Spideypool Musical Mash-Up

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cancer, Character Death, Collection of one-shots, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, M/M, Multipairing, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: So this is going to be a mash up of a bunch of chapters based off of songs, I'm going to try to put in some of the lyrics of each, but that might not happen, it's generally going to be Spideypool, or have mentions of past Spideypool at least. These will NOT be connected. Some will be angsty, some will be fluffy, depends on the song you ask me to do. I OWN NONE OF THE MUSIC I USED!





	1. Not Over You - Gavin DeGraw

Sitting at the wrought iron table with the matching chairs, the tall, mysterious man sighs. He simply sits there for hours, not eating any of the food from the nearby street vendors, not even appearing to be waiting for anyone. Just sitting there with an air of melancholy about him, one hand cradling his head, the other grasping a picture, thumb running over the face of a young man standing there, happily clinging to another smiling male with sores covering his face, the younger brunette seems to have been caught mid-laugh. The man in the red and black spandex pulls off the mask covering his face, revealing himself as the older man in the photo. Tears are visible running down his face as he clutches the picture tighter.

"Petey, you were strong. Just one more minute…" He seems to collapse in on himself as he breaks down in sobs. "I miss you baby boy…" He wipes a hand down his face and replaces the mask. He gets up and walks away from his place of remembrance, a song on his lips as he leaves after hours of mourning.

"If you ask me how I'm doing, I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth, no matter what I say I'm not over you." His voice cracks on the last line, minutes after he leaves the mourning place, another man jumps on his back. Also in red spandex, but with two little horns attached, two D's interlinked on the chest. He reaches his body around to kiss Deadpool's cloth covered cheek, the latter man puts on a smile. DareDevil slides down the ex-mercenary's back and grabs his hand.

"Hey, Matty! Where've you been all day?" Deadpool's happy façade built up so high, few could tell he still hurt, even after all those years, Matt Murdock was not one of them.

It had been four full years since Peter Parker died, but Wade Wilson still felt it like a raw pain in his chest, like a fresh wound. It hurt doubly bad because he knew he was at fault. He and DareDevil had been dating for two of those years.

After the standard few hours of time together, Wade goes back to his apartment, to his bedroom. And just like every other year on this sorrow filled day, he pulls out his only remaining gun from his mercenary days, holds it to his temple and pulls the trigger, the bullet leaves the chamber and enters his skull.

The brain matter splatters over the wall where the headboard of his bed is. Creating a mess for him to clean up once he wakes up. But he never gets a chance to clean up the blood, skull bits, and brain tissue.

Somehow, his heart stops beating, blood stops flowing, lungs stop working. The pool of blood next to his head, laying on the floor, is cold now, the blood long since done pouring out. Finally, after so many years, he gets peace. He gets to rest.

He gets to reunite with his baby boy.


	2. Savior - Black Veil Brides

Entering through the window, Deadpool looks around, trying to find Spidey. He's nowhere to be found. The only place left to check is the bathroom, the mercenary tries the door, locked. He slams his body into the wood, shoulder first, trying to get it out of the way. The door finally gives, the lock piece being lodged into the door, the wood splintering around the metal with a loud cracking.

There, in the large white tub filled with pink tinged water is the lifeless form of Peter Parker. His right hand is extended out of the pale porcelain cage, blood thick and drying in red rivulets down his arm, filling the creases of his hand, his fingers, before dripping off and on to the cold tile floor. Wade lifts the boy out of the bloodied water and wraps him in a towel. The brunette was still breathing but was unconscious. Unsure of how to actually treat wounds, he usually heals up quickly, he searches frantically for a first aid kit. He finally finds one under the sink, haphazardly slapping gauze over the deep slashes in his hero's arms, he then wraps them sloppily with a few layers of bandage.

He cleans Peter a bit, wiping the pink water from his body, before draining the tub and pulling a clean shirt on him. Laying him in bed, atop his red bed sheets and blue comforter. Deadpool gently runs his thumb against the boy's soft, warm cheek.

He pulls out his cellphone, with his Spidey case, of course, he calls Bruce, needing to know what to do. After the doctor says to just let him rest, Wade hangs up and sits next to his boyfriend, singing quietly to the sleeping hero, in tune for once.

"I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark but now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are. I will take this burden on and become the holy one but remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song. So hear my voice remind you not to bleed I'm here, a savior will be there. When you are feeling alone, oh, savior for all that you do. So you live freely without their harm." He trails off slowly, faltering. "I love you baby boy, I don't want you hurting…" He leans down and kisses Peter gently. A few moments after Wade pulled back, Peter squeezed the man's fingers and whispers so quietly it could be an illusion.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Wade. I'll try harder…"


	3. Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace

There is the sound of ripping cloth in my ears, a sound I'd grown accustomed to in recent times. A roar escapes me as I smash down my fists, the metallic screeching lasts for only a short time while the car crumples like a soda can being crushed. Then, a building crumbles around my arm, another, the asphalt is cracked and broken, I hurl around a few chunks in my tantrum, making them connect with more buildings, cars, creating further rubble and debris.

Two feet slam into the back of my head. I turn shouting out a yell of rage, ready to pulverize whoever has hit me. There he is, Spider-Man, small even from a human perspective. The tiny spider is perched on a skyscraper directly behind me, it's been hit but hasn't yet collapsed or buckled to the blows. I send my right hand fisted flying forward, trying aiming for right below the puny hero, the punch lands but the man had already jumped away, landing on my arm, the one not in motion, and crawling up to my shoulder.

"Hey Hulk, my man! Think you can calm down enough to talk to me intelligently?" He practically crows into my ear.

"Hulk is smart!" I hear myself screeching in indignation.

"Yeah buddy, you are, but not when you're on a rampage. Are you just hungry? Do you need a Snickers or something?" His comments only pissed me off, but his presence was somehow soothing. I try to calm down for the boy and it actually works. The anger is dissipating and my body is shrinking back down to its original size.

"There you go, big guy." He slaps a hand to my back like he's proud to have conquered the beast or some such nonsense. His remark only makes me flare up again, making my breathing even more jagged and my skin tinted green.

"I am not a child!" I stand up straight through my exhaustion and lift my fists as though I would fight him, though he is still balanced on my shoulder.

"Woah! Calm down, dude! I just don't know your name, man!" I huff out another breath, trying to get my lungs working at a normal pace again, and lower my arms.

"And you won't know until I get yours." I roll out my shoulder and shake my arm out to throw the spider off, he hops off himself and turns to look at me.

"You're really quite attractive, but your temper really squanders that. You should think about getting some anger management classes." He swings away before I can react and I clench my teeth to stop my rage from getting the best of me a second time.

When I reach my house I pull off my coat, something white on the left shoulder catching my eye. I pull off the paper secured by webbing and read the letters scratched sloppily and barely legibly in blue ink.

'Have you ever thought about having a theme song for your life? If not, for you I highly recommend Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace.'

Grabbing my cell phone, I download the song I've never heard before and plug ear buds into the expensive tiny piece of technology. Sticking the plastic pieces into my ears, I play the music and am surprised at how much I actually like it. The chorus catches my attention more than anything.

Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!"

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Peter! There's somebody here for you." My teacher's eyes flash in the way he reserves especially for my millionaire family and I know it's Dad dropping off some unnecessary item for me, so when I get to the office and Bruce Banner is standing there instead of Tony Stark, I'm not sure how to respond to my much older boyfriend at my high school.

"Um… Hi?" He turns and I see a huge grin on his face.

"Peter! Where's your stuff? Let's go!"

"Ah, uh yeah. Give me a minute!" I rush back to my AP Econ class and shove everything hastily into my bag to meet up with the man as quickly as possible. I wasn't exactly planning on leaving school today, but this was a good surprise. After all, it is our first Valentine's together with me being eighteen.


	4. Charmaine - Plan B

Stepping into the bus after a long day of mind-numbing academics, I sit down at the only open seat, relaxing a bit in the semi-quiet chatter of people and rumble of perpetual traffic. After a couple stops, a man in a slightly dirty, slightly ripped up, dark red hoodie, baggy blue jeans, and old worn-out sneakers gets on, his hood is pulled up, the shadows holding his face hostage. He seemed to be limping and the left leg of his pants looked dark and moist, like a redder, less shimmery type of oil had been spilled on him, I knew what it was. That was blood. This man was injured and fighting to stand, I call out to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" He's not standing too far away from me, so I tug on the back of his jacket. He hirples around and looks down at me, his face still isn't visible, but I can tell he's confused by his body language. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering… would you like to sit?" I look up at him, almost pleading with him, even pulling out the puppy eyes Aunt May says are impossible to resist. He nods but looks hesitant, so I get up and let him pass me, I stand nearby, annoying him with my constant nerd speak.

When he shuffles to his feet, ready to get off, I move a bit closer and slip my arm around his waist, sliding my head under his arm so he's leaning on me, he moves to get away, but I hold fast to him. "Alright, where are you going sir..?" I inquire once we step down off the bus.

"My name's Dion…" His voice is scratchy and rough, but deep and pleasant, almost familiar.

"Dion, my name's Peter. Where are you going? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"Nah. I was born with a bad leg."

"You might've been born with a bad leg, but I doubt eternal bleeding went along with that."

"Nope, not my blood."

"Oh… Well, I'm helping you anyway. Where are you going?" He sighs but gives me the address of an apartment building not far from where we currently stood. We make a slow shuffle to his place, having to stand in an awkwardly small elevator proceeding the time when we finally got out of the claustrophobic lift and continued on to his loft.

"You know a guy as small and cute as you should really know better than to be helping much stronger strangers to strange places." Dion stands up, looking a few inches taller somehow, and saunters toward me, no limp. Dammit! I turn, planning on pulling the door to widen the already there opening and walking out, but just when my hand closed around the cool metal of the knob, his open hand pushed the damned thing shut. I feel the hard lines of his body press up against my back. I heard the swish of fabric moving through air, and his second hand grabs my left arm and pulls me around to face him. His hood is down, exposing his face.

"Fuck you, Wade! What the hell?" The older man was a friend of a friend of my father's and I met him at a party. We ended up clicking and becoming friends, but he loved to pull pranks on me.

He leans down, moving our visages closer together. "I'm sorry, baby boy. How else would I have got you here?" His lips press to my cheek as I sigh.

"I don't know… Maybe asking me..?" I roll my eyes as he pouts, his lips trail closer and closer to mine.

"Hey, Petey… Are you busy tonight?" He asks a moment before our lips meet.

XxXxX

I wake up in the morning, slightly sore and tangled up in Wade's limbs. He seems to already be awake, humming along to some song I'd never heard, the singer seemed to be English.

"Young girl (boy) get out of my mind, my love for you is way out of line. Young girl (boy!) get out of my mind, my love for you is way out of line. One week and twenty pound phone credit later, I don't just wanna seduce this girl (boy), now I wanna date 'er ('im)." Over each of the gender biased articles, he shouts out the male variation. He turns off his song and looks at me in a very strange way.

"Hey, Peter..?" The look on his face almost scared me.

"Yah?"

"Will you go out with me?" His question is unexpected and I almost laugh, but I turn to see he's serious.

"Wade, do you know how old I am?"

"Well sure, you're like, twenty-three."

"Uh… No. Try sixteen." I watch as his face goes from shock to disbelief to utter horror.

"No way! You're at least twenty! I did not just start up a statutory rape case!"

"No, I'm sixteen." I reach over his naked, slightly sticky body to grab my wallet from my jeans and pull out my drivers' license, I know useless in New York but just in case, and show him the date of birth recorded on the small piece of plastic.

"Oh my god. I'm going to jail. Please don't tell your dad."


	5. Hello, How Are You? - Ashe

When I wake up, I open the nearby window, letting in the fresh, frigid air I desperately need. It begins to hurt soon, all the medications wearing off. I whimper, wishing my new nurse would come in soon to administer my drugs. The morning is a painful blur until the antidepressants and never ending cocktail of other drugs arrive and enter my bloodstream.

I had been too groggy and pained earlier to notice, but now I look around the new room to see there's another patient in between these walls with me.

"It's raining kid, shut the window." I do as the man says, but I can't look away from him. He appears to have an advanced case of Squamous Cell Carcinoma, a fairly common type of skin cancer that leaves sores and scars on the skin. But the open wounds aren't what held my focus. He was a very attractive man. "What are you in for?"

"Chronic lymphocytic leukemia…" He nods, looking at me sadly, but not pityingly.

"CLL's a bitch. Oh yeah, name's Wade. What's yours baby boy?"

"P-Peter…" My cheeks go red at his endearment. I might be on my death bed, literally, but if an attractive man is going to flirt, intentionally or not, I will take it and run with it.

"Petey! It fits a cutie like you!" My face goes impossibly redder, flushing in pleasure at his compliment and I somehow manage to force out a strangled 'thank you'. "Aw, I like you baby boy, the last guy was such a downer, they all are actually."

"Well, this is a cancer treatment facility."

"I suppose…"

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Wade's condition had recently been getting better, the doctors said his medications were taking hold finally. Though while Wade was on the mend, I was only getting worse, I had begun to cough up blood recently. Early on in our room arrangement, we had convinced our nurses to allow our beds to be pushed against the same wall, close enough that we could hold hands. He was my support, my only real friend, and I liked to think he felt the same way about me. The doctors finally convinced him to get the surgery that could save his life so they wheeled him off, to be back in a few hours. With no one as my entertainment, I grab the phone I am allowed and message M.J., My best friend other than Wade.

"Wade's going in now." I told her everything, she already knew Wade had complied with the numerous doctors' will.

"That's great!" I get the short reply after a long while of silence, she is at work. I content myself playing the limited number of games on the basically useless hunk of plastic. After hours of worry and boredom, our door is pushed open I look up with a smile, ready to hear Wade's voice, but all I see is a group of doctors and nurses. One man steps forward, a grim look on his face, well they all had haunted expressions, but he was different. He offers a sad smile and my grin falters, dread filling my heart as I look up at him and his voice begins to sound.

"Peter, my name is Dr. Evan Lannister, I am the surgeon who was in charge of the operation your friend undertook. I heard you and Wade have gotten close since you've been transferred here?" I nod, not knowing what to say. "He was a great man… I'm sorry but, he didn't make it through the surgery. The odds were in his favor, but he didn't pull through… I'm sorry." I was filled with rage and sadness at once. Wade is gone. I knew it was a possibility at the start, but I didn't dwell on it. This man had killed him and he was trying to blame it on Wade!

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER

The redhead kneeled at a grave crying, mourning her friend who had lost the fight. The man who had only gone downhill after his love had tragically passed. She sat there and sobbed, long after the funeral was actually over, long after everyone else had left, throwing pitying glances her way.


End file.
